Paul Cooper
Paul Cooper was the father of Lilly and Christina Rush by his first wife Ellen Rush and of Maggie and Finn Cooper by his second wife Celeste Cooper. Paul and Ellen divorced around 1976 and Paul would not see his two elder daughters again for over three decades, until Lilly tracked him down in late 2008. He would reconnect with his daughter Christina in the spring of 2010. History Paul was born August 10, 1944. When he was 19, he worked construction. He was on a job site on November 22, 1963 when he heard President John F. Kennedy had been shot. When Lilly was 6 years old, Paul left, because he was an alcoholic and knew that he couldn't live with Ellen Rush and survive. Paul had attempted to stay in contact with his daughter, Lilly, whom was left with the impression he would never see them again (in reality, Ellen did indeed allow Lilly to receive the letters from Paul, however that fact simply isn't true. Since Ellen probably didn't even care too much to prevent that. The real reason, behind the fact of him not visiting Lilly, was due to his own drinking. It was later revealed, that when he got sober enough to realize what had happened it was too late to undo the damages. Moving on with his life, Paul settled down in Haddonfield, New Jersey, re-married and started another family. Paul married a woman named Celeste around 1987 and had two more children, a daughter named Maggie and a son named Finn. Paul is also an avid chess player; chess being his favorite game, and, one day, was approached while playing in a park by a now-grown up Lilly. Paul was surprised and delighted to see her again, and made efforts to re-connect; consumed with guilt over him leaving her. Having always cared about her, Paul made efforts to re-connect with her, such as asking about Ellen: Initially Lilly was unable to face the fact Ellen died some months ago, but in the end revealed what had happened to her father and the two visited her grave soon after. Paul would stay in contact with Lilly, sending her a bike for Christmas, and later, when Will Jeffries was non-fatally shot in the line of duty, Paul was worried it was Lilly who was the officer injured in the shooting. However he continues to lie about his family knowing about Lilly, which tensions start to flare between the two. Paul then writes her a letter explaining the reasons for why he had left. His guilt over the fact that he wasn't there to protect Lilly was also stated. Shortly after, Paul was at Lilly's side when she had awakened after being pushed forty feet into the river, while still inside of her car. In later 2009, he attempts to have her have dinner with his family, but cancels four times. Paul later comes down to PPD, after having a fight with Finn, whom took off after taking his car and some of Paul's money. Paul and Lilly tracked Finn to Atlantic City, where Finn had won a large sum of money, but had allowed Paul's car to be stolen. After returning home, the three argued, particularly after Finn announced his intention to become a cop like Lilly. Celeste, emerged from the house, hoowever and insisted the four of them sit down to dinner. Celeste dressed the three of them down for their behavior and reminded them they were family, "full stop." Each appeared to get the message, and Lilly began joining family dinners regularly after this. Appearances Season 6 * Wings * The Brush Man * Officer Down * Libertyville * November 22nd * Into the Blue Season 7 * The Good Soldier * Almost Paradise Cooper, Paul Cooper, Paul